


love me harder

by jonocat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Riding, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonocat/pseuds/jonocat
Summary: were you always my lover, or my friend?





	love me harder

Dave ran his finger along the side of your jaw, and you felt tears reach the rim of your eyes. You were really doing this.

 

It had taken at least eight apple juice boxes and a lot of whining on his end, but you were finally doing what he had been begging you since the beginning of your friendship. It was a joke, or at least you had assumed it, discussed over chats when both of you were tired and stressed, but now it was actually true. Was it weird that you were sucking your best friend's dick? You pondered this before shivering, pointer finger pressed harshly on your clit as Dave muttered something along the lines of 'deeper.' It didn't feel as awkward as your mind made it out to be, but Dave had been gentle, praising you every few seconds and running his hands through your hair while your lips wrapped hesitantly around him.  Does this even mean your friends anymore? 

"Y-Y/N...". His tan arms fell back onto the bed as he flopped over, fingers curling into fists. You couldn't see him through the dark, but you knew he still had that desperate, openmouthed expression on his face. You wanted to hear him more, hear him unravel all the way. It was wrong, wanting to pleasure him and yet pleasure yourself from seeing him so vulnerable. Maybe it was just because he had always acted like such the bad boy, wearing his shades and no bullshit attitude as if it was a second skin. Popping your mouth off of him, you crawled your way up his body, placing small kisses along his torso before reaching his lips. His eyes, oh shit his eyes...They were so bright and red and alive that you just wanted more, to always be able to read them and understand what he was really thinking without peering through a pair of dark lenses. Your hips bucked as you readjusted yourself, sliding down onto him before letting out a low whimper.

"Fuck, I missed you...". His lower body lifted to meet your own, quickening to a pace that made your thighs tremble and quake. His hands slid to your ass, fingers digging into plump flesh. "I-I'm sorry I didn't see you soone-ah!". One particular thrust caused your voice to catch and get higher, and you closed your eyes tightly. Dave's voice became huskier, sending a jolt through your spine.

"This fucking cunt belongs to me...". You nodded rapidly, placing a hand on his chest to brace himself so you move your hips more freely. It was if you were chasing some dream and were trying to hold onto it. Although his tone was still serious, you could catch the points where it became too hard for him to maintain his composure, ending his sentences in little moans and sighs. "You aren't going to leave me any fucking more. I can't take it...I won't make it without you." He watched as your eyes flashed open, arms tensing as he controlled your hips pace. Sweat dribbled from the top of your nose and fell onto his, but he ignored it. "Promise me you won't leave. You'll be my babygirl forever, right?". The constant tug and pull inside of you sent your insides fluttering, a crooked smile spreading on your face before you felt yourself ready to release. It only took a couple more thrusts before you felt him spurt inside of him, followed by the dripping liquids seeping out of your sex. The two of you quivered in a moment, Dave's hips still moving but slowing as his breathing became more labored. When you had both reached comfortable silence, you felt him pull out of you. A strong grip wrapped around your waist, and Dave pressed your sweaty form against his own. The sound of his own breathing was enough to make you tired, and you held back a laugh as in a matter of minutes, he had fallen to sleep. Rubbing Dave's arm in little circles with your pointer finger, you let out a huff of air. 

"I promise".

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmm


End file.
